Talk:Will You Take My Hand? (episode)
Trill The reference section lists Trill, presumably in reference to the spotted alien. However, are we sure that was a trill? There are several alien species with spots, and at least one were a Klingon subject species. -- Capricorn (talk) 12:59, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :I have to admit as soon as I saw the scene I thought to myself, "ooh a Trill". But that's just my impression. I took it to be a Trill reference, though. A screenshot might be beneficial. --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:24, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :I've just watched the scene again on Netflix, both where the woman is laid on the chair and when she gets up afterwards. The skin pattern is arranged like Jadzia's and Ezri's were down the side of the head and the front of the body. However, I think the pattern itself might be slightly different. That said, it doesn't mean it isn't a Trill. I certainly think it was intended to be a subtle Trill reference as the production staff of DIS have clearly shown a regard to making such references throughout the series. If we need a production source though then so be it. Personally, I'd be happy either way, to name it as a Trill or not pending a production source. Trill or no Trill, that is the question! --| TrekFan Open a channel 15:38, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :::I do think she was a Trill. The makeup is the distinctive leopard-like curly markings that are basically only used for Trill, rather than just simple spots. -- UncertainError (talk) 00:32, February 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Could she be a Kriosian? - Nx1701g (talk) 00:35, February 13, 2018 (UTC) :The problem is she could be any species really. Given that she's in the background we may have to get a production source to settle this one for sure. --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:45, February 15, 2018 (UTC) :::You can actually see her quite clearly. It's the Trill makeup, not the Kriosian one. -- UncertainError (talk) 00:33, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :::: And what exactly is the distinction, per se? --Alan (talk) 18:59, May 18, 2018 (UTC) :::::The distinction is that Kriosian spots go from the temples around the back of the neck to join, tapering to a single point between the shoulder blades. (Screencaps from TNG:"The Perfect Mate" https://i.postimg.cc/B64scYrj/the-perfect-mate-hd-215.jpg; https://i.postimg.cc/tTkbrdb2/the-perfect-mate-hd-219.jpg.) Trill spots run down the sides of the neck and continue separately all the way down the front of the body. (Screencap from DS9: "Let He Who Is Without Sin..." https://i.postimg.cc/GtpC6Bhr/whoiswithoutsin-184.jpg.) --Side Rat (talk) 20:52, April 11, 2019 (UTC) Removed * This is the fifth episode across all series to have a question mark in its title. The others are , , , and . * Canonically in the prime universe this is the first time in the 23rd century that the USS Enterprise transmits a distress signal. The Enterprise is seen in the series for the first time and will apparently be seen in Season 2. Removed tne above; 5 question marks is far past the number where the event needs to be called out specifically, and not every first with the Enterprise needs to be called out. 31dot (talk) 21:38, February 12, 2018 (UTC) Who is Er'Toom? I can not find out who this character. I am assuming he is the Klingon t'sang player who challenges Ash Tyler. StarTrek.com is no help.--Memphis77 (talk) 14:27, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Summary I don't often make such lengthy contributions, so I certainly welcome other eyes on the summary and any changes that are needed. 31dot (talk) 16:45, February 15, 2018 (UTC) chronological appearance of the USS Enterprise Question in the article it states: '' This is the second earliest chronological appearance of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701); "The Cage" is the only earlier appearance. It is also the second time the Enterprise appears on screen under the command of an officer other than James T. Kirk, that officer again being Christopher Pike.'' unless i am missing something this is the 3rd earliest chronological appearance of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in Star Trek (Film) -- shows NCC-1701 being built, it might be in an alternate universe but it is still the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)? --Chasemarc (talk) 01:25, December 30, 2018 (UTC) :Prime vs Alternate. Different Enterprise, same name. -- sulfur (talk) 01:38, December 30, 2018 (UTC) then it should be reworded to say: This is the second earliest chronological appearance of the Prime universe USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) --Chasemarc (talk) 16:18, December 31, 2018 (UTC) :Generally everything on the wiki is assumed to refer to prime universe unless stated otherwise. JagoAndLitefoot (talk) 05:21, January 1, 2019 (UTC) ok Chasemarc (talk) 16:45, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Trivia - ceti eels You may want to mention the ceti eels - I think at the food booth in Act 2. You seem to do trivia 10:58, November 12, 2019 (UTC)